


What Happens on Ferelden

by Jacklyn_Flynn



Series: Tumblr Related [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, War room nookie, bent over the table, brief under the table blow job, extended under the table hand stuff, poor poor Ferelden, pushing him until he breaks, wonderful consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacklyn_Flynn/pseuds/Jacklyn_Flynn
Summary: Annabel sets out to make Cullen snap, turning a War Room meeting into an exercise in patience. The moment the other advisors leave he shows her the consequences of her actions. The steamy, furious, bent-over-the-table sex is everything she was hoping for.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Tumblr Related [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	What Happens on Ferelden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessvicky01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/gifts).



> This was created for princessvicky01 on Tumblr who won first prize in my giveaway! She allowed me to use her Trevelyan, Annabel, who was so much fun to write.

Cullen was a naturally early riser, but even so, some mornings were torture. Especially the mornings that came all too quickly after a night of enthusiasm with Annabel. Very  _ pleasurable _ enthusiasm. The way she’d surprised him with her hand between her legs, spread for him to view every movement. She hadn’t let him touch at first, just watch until he was so hard he couldn’t stand inactivity anymore. Then, she’d only let him touch himself until she came once. 

The sight of her release, back arching and crying out his name was like a siren’s call that he couldn’t resist. He was buried inside of her before she’d finished spasming from her orgasm. Maker, she’d felt amazing. She  _ always _ felt amazing. 

Cullen winced as the razor bit into his skin. He tried to push their night out of his mind and focus on the task at hand. There was so much to do before their strategy meeting although all he wanted was to crawl back into bed, pull Annabel against him, and drift back into a blissful sleep. Instead, he finished shaving, dressed, and armored himself. 

Walking as quietly as he could, he leaned over her side of the bed. Tenderly, he brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. Annabel sighed softly and reached back for him blindly. “‘Ome back ta bed,” she groaned sleepily. 

“I can’t, love. Too much to do. You get some more sleep. I’ll see you in the war room this afternoon.” She reached out to grab his pillow, hugging it against her chest and burying her face against it with a vaguely affirmative hum. Cullen pulled the sheets back up over her arms. 

He took a moment to admire her in a very rare moment of peace before leaving as quietly as he could. For the most part, he was able to focus on his work. He loved Annabel, but he wouldn’t allow himself to fall behind in his duties. He couldn’t allow his personal feelings to prevent him from supporting her as the Inquisitor. There was far too much at stake. 

Still, a pleasant warmth washed through him when he saw her in the war room. They were the first to arrive so he took the opportunity to pull her into his arms. Enthusiastically, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hopped up so that he tightened his arms around her. With her feet dangling just above the floor, she kissed him. 

When Cullen heard the door latch, he broke the kiss reluctantly and let her slide back onto her feet. Annabel smiled up at him and gave him a sly wink. “I had fun last night. Let’s do it again,” she murmured, “right now.” 

“Annabel, you know we can’t leave.” His rebuke was gentle but firm. 

Her smile brightened and her icy blues glinted with mischief. “Oh, I know we can’t leave.” She looked over his shoulder, her smile morphing from the one just for him to the friendly one she gave everyone else. “Hello, Josie. Leliana.” 

“Inquisitor, you look well-rested today!” Josephine greeted, setting down her writing board and tucking her skirts behind her knees to sit. “You do not, however, Commander. Are you unwell?” she asked kindly. 

“Quite fine. Some mornings come too early is all,” he assured her. 

“Not if you don’t sleep,” Leliana piped up with a sly smile. Cullen could feel his cheeks growing warm. 

“Shall we begin?” He hoped he could steer the conversation away from night activities before Annabel voiced her own opinions on the subject. 

He pulled out Annabel’s chair, pushing it in when she sat before settling into the seat beside her. Her chair made small squeaks as she scooted it closer to his. He gave her a curious look out of the corner of his eye but the only thing he got in return was that infuriating grin that told him if she wasn’t up to something now, she would be soon. 

He was able to put his curiosity out of his mind for a time as he gave his report on troop movements, training, and planning. Whatever evil plot swirled around her head would be put into action regardless. He shifted the markers on the large map and spoke with confidence. What Cullen didn’t notice was Annabel’s appreciative and admiring gaze. 

Maker, save her. Sometimes his authoritative demeanor just set her on fire. She loved it when he brought it into the bedroom, threw her around, and had his way with her. Today though, she wanted to break him. Not of it. To it. She wanted him to snap. 

He finally sat back down beside her, ceding the floor to Leliana. Josephine always reported last. Bless the woman, she was usually long-winded too which gave Annabel plenty of time. She started by innocently resting her hand on his thigh, just above his knee. Infuriatingly, he didn’t even seem to notice. He was paying complete attention to the Spymaster. Her thumb brushed back and forth with a feather-light touch as her hand slid higher up his thigh. 

When she got within a few inches of the crease of his hip, his hand quickly covered hers, moving it back down toward his knee. Giving Leliana a non-committal hum of agreement so she would at least sound like she was paying attention, Annabel wrenched her hand free and returned it to the top of his thigh. Slowly, she slid it around the thick muscle, between his legs. 

He gave her a glare from the corner of his eyes, but she pretended not to notice, feigning interest in Leliana’s report. With ever so much patience, her hand slid higher between his thighs and pressed against his groin. She was quite pleased to find he was already growing hard. 

Her fingers brushed against the fabric over his hardening length so lightly he almost couldn’t feel it. Almost. Every sensation sent a jolt up his spine, making his cock twitch in response. Suddenly his pants were far too tight and he shifted in his seat to adjust them. It also gave Annabel better access to the growing bulge. Despite their audience, he couldn’t deny that he wanted more of her touch. 

Annabel willingly gave it. It took everything he had to keep his face neutral. To not order the two other women out and bend her over the table. As it was, when they left of their own accord he would be doing that anyway. 

Her hand fully cupped him, squeezing gently. Involuntarily his thighs clenched together. It only caused further discomfort. He had to clear his throat and sit back in his chair, doing his best to relax. The change in posture allowed her access to the lace of his pants and she knew that was his silent assent. Though she wasn’t quite ready for that yet. She wasn’t done teasing and fondling. Driving him mad with the feel of his pants against his sensitive cock. 

Cullen hadn’t realized he was holding the seat of his chair with a white-knuckled grip until she pried his hand loose. He relaxed his arm, letting her guide his hand. Annabel moved it under her shirt, against the smooth skin of her stomach, slowly pushing lower until he felt that the front of her pants were unlaced. 

He swallowed hard, trying to listen while his fingers slipped into her smalls. Of course, there was no listening, only the feel of her slick against his fingertips as they delved between her lips to seek out her pearl. Cullen felt her hips jerk ever so slightly when he found it, the calloused pad brushing slow circles around it. 

“I completely agree,” Annabel said with an evenness that amazed Cullen, “I think we should stay the course. It’s been working well.” 

Cullen wasn’t sure if she was talking about the plan Leliana had been laying out, or what the two of them were currently doing under the table. His fingers worked her clit with a deft familiarity and he was so focused on his own ministrations that he didn’t notice she’d unlaced finally his trousers. Her hands felt slightly cool when they touched his aching length which he was sure could burn through metal. She squeezed gently and he had to swallow a groan of pleasure. His jaw clenched and unclenched, teeth grinding.

His vision turned on him when she started to stroke him with agonizing slowness. He found himself looking past the map rather than at it. It was as if his brain could only focus on so much at once and it chose her hand and the feel of her slick pearl beneath his fingertips rather than the boring intelligence reports Leliana recited that he’d already read. 

Cullen was jolted back to reality when he heard a clatter between their chairs and her hand left him. Subtly, she pulled his hand from between her legs. “Damn, such a klutz. I’ll get that,” Annabel laughed, pushing her chair back. It took him longer than he would have liked to admit to realize that one of the troop markers had met with an unfortunate accident. 

Annabel gave him a brief side glance, winked, and then disappeared under the table to ‘retrieve’ the piece she’d so carelessly “knocked” over. She grabbed it quickly and stuffed it in her pocket for safekeeping. She only had a few moments before they started to miss her, or Maker forgive, try and help her look. 

She settled herself between Cullen’s legs and gripped his length, immediately taking him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his swollen head and she felt his entire body stiffen. Annabel felt his fingers brush through her hair and tighten. She wasn’t sure if he wanted her to keep going or stop, but she knew her time was limited so she forged ahead with full enthusiasm. Her head bobbed over him, tongue teasing while her fingers massaged his tight sac. 

Worried that she’d taken up too much time already, she pulled away, resisting the urge to flick with her tongue or release him with a pop of her cheeks. She retrieved the troop marker from her pocket and got back out from under the table. Setting back down quickly, she returned it to its previous position and within moments, Cullen’s hand returned to its previous position in her smalls. 

Without hesitation, his fingers delved deeper seeking her slick entrance to bury two digits inside of her. Immediately, she clamped around his fingers and he heard her sharp inhale. It gave him no small level of satisfaction. She morphed it into a feigned yawn quickly, leaving the two advisors none the wiser. Josephine was finishing her report with Leliana listening intently. 

“Is there anything else you’d like to address, Inquisitor? Commander?” Josephine asked, startling them both back to attention. 

Cullen’s hand shot from her pants, much to Annabel’s disappointment. “No. No, I have nothing else to add.” He stuttered slightly.

“Neither do I. I do have other things to attend to so perhaps we could wrap this up?” Annabel said leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table. It was all a cover. She used the motion to press her thighs together and rock against the seat of her chair. Anything to relieve the terrible ache.

Josephine gathered her things and smiled politely. “Have a wonderful afternoon.” 

Leliana left quietly, though she did give them an oddly knowing look over her shoulder. They both gave it a beat after the heavy door closed and the latch clicked into place. Then, at once, they surged up from their chairs and crashed together. Annabel pushed off his mantle as his hands tore at the front of her shirt, popping buttons in his haste. 

“What were you thinking?” Cullen hissed, his hand slipping up her ribs and under her breast band, squeezing and savoring the feel of her peaked nipple against his palm. 

“Of this,” she returned, her hand wrapping around his cock. His growl in her ear made a bolt of need shoot through her. She wanted, no-needed him so badly that it  _ hurt. _

“Do you want to know what I was thinking?” His lips left a trail of wet kisses down the slim column of her neck, thrusting into her hand as she stroked him. He took her moan of pleasure to be a yes. That, and how she was scrambling to push his pants down past his hips with only one hand. “I was thinking about bending you over the table and making you sorry for teasing me.” 

She whimpered softly. “Promise?” she asked breathlessly. His hands circled her waist and he picked her up, setting her aside. His arm swept over the map, scattering markers and papers, pushing them over to Orlais. 

Cullen spun her around and pressed her against the table. “Have I ever let you down?” he growled in her ear. His hand pressed between her shoulder blades, folding her over Ferelden. She felt his fingers slip over the waist of her open pants, then stop. “Is this what you want?” 

“Cullen, yes!” She gasped, wiggling her hips to urge him into motion again. Her bright blue eyes met his over her shoulder, pleading silently. Ripping her pants down he revealed her supple backside and a glimpse of glistening pink. Thanks to her previous attentions, he was already freed from the confines of his pants. One hand at the base of his cock guided him between her thighs. He watched eagerly as the aching pink head slid between her slick lips. He thrust slowly, coating himself in her arousal. “Cullen!” Annabel snapped, trying to push back against him. 

“Do you not like being teased?” His hand gripped her backside, squeezing the soft flesh and kneading. 

“Please, I wan-” She couldn’t even finish. He slammed into her, burying himself to the hilt in her welcoming heat. Her shout of pleasure and the way she stretched to accommodate him, tight and hot and oh so perfect made him pause to appreciate the absolutely divine sensation. 

But only for a moment. 

Her whimpers and moans with each thrust only urged him on. He was glad for the solid construction of the table. Anything else would have been screeching across the floor with each thrust but this table stood firm. Cullen’s hand moved from between her shoulder blades to hook over her shoulder, pulling her against him. The sound of their flesh meeting was erotic and sensual and harmonized so well with the sounds he drew from her beautiful throat. 

Cullen watched as her hand slapped onto the table, fingernails scratching down through Crestwood. Both of his hands moved to her hips, fingers digging into her soft flesh. 

“Maker’s breath,” he growled “I can’t get enough of you.” He slowed his feverish pace in favor of several sharp thrusts, each accompanied by a shout from Annabel. He heard a dull thump as her forehead fell to the table. “Do you like it?” He rose to the balls of his feet, rolling his hips with a slow languid thrust.

“Yes,” she said breathlessly. Another shout accompanied another sharp thrust. 

“Does it feel good? My cock inside of you?” Cullen continued to roll his hips, hitting the sensitive spot just inside of her tight entrance and sliding deep to press against the back of her. It sent a deep, resonating thrum of pleasure up her spine. 

“Ye-” Her affirmative answer was cut off by another cry of pleasure as he slammed into her. 

“If I keep going, rutting as a man possessed, will you come for me?” He seated himself completely, hips circling to bring her new and wonderful sensations. 

“Yes, Cullen,” Annabel whimpered, “please, don’t stop.” 

Still completely sheathed inside of her, he bent over her body. His breastplate against her back was hard and unyielding, but his rumbling voice in her ear was more than enough to make up for it. “I don’t think I could if I wanted to.” A sharp, hard thrust left her breathless and unable to even moan her pleasure. 

Then he was gone. From over her back and inside her body. It left such a yawning ache. She was so close that she couldn’t hold back a needy whimper that sounded pathetic to her own ears. 

It was everything to Cullen though. He’d intended to be gentle, but he was perhaps a bit rough when he tugged on her arm to make her stand. Spinning her around, he cupped her backside, lifting her onto the edge of the table. 

Her hands framed his face, pulling him to her for a needy kiss. Annabel winced when their lips met, teeth biting into her flesh. The pain was soon forgotten, his tongue invading and claiming as his hands roamed her bare skin. He pulled her open shirt down her arms and she shrugged it off, her hands immediately returning to his face. 

One hand slid through his hair, mussing his perfectly smooth curls. Her fingers tightened as she bit his upper lip, pulling away. He hissed at the dual sensations, snapping just as she’d hoped he would. 

He tugged at her pants, pulling them the rest of the way down her legs. They were discarded onto the floor, immediately forgotten. He hooked one arm under her left knee, drawing it up as she wrapped the right one around him without prompting. With Cullen’s hands occupied by bracing himself against the table, Annabel took it upon herself to lead him back to her. Once he felt her slick entrance against the sensitive head of his cock, his hips moved of their own accord. A primal instinct that he couldn’t resist. 

They both cried out at the same time, the moment when he filled her again and her body gripped him tight. Cullen’s hand moved to the small of her back, keeping her from sliding further toward the Hinterlands. He needed her on the southern border where he could reach every inch of her. 

Annabel kissed him over and over, moving from his mouth along his jaw and the side of his neck as he started to pump into her again, steadily moving faster and harder. The need that she’d built up in him with all of her teasings was bubbling back to the surface. He needed to find the release that she’d promised him with her roaming hands. More importantly, he needed her to find her release. Preferably when he was buried inside of her. 

She laid back against the map again, reaching between her legs to seek out her clit, teasing the small bundle of nerves that he’d so skillfully manipulated during the meeting. Cullen knew when she found it. Her telltale cry of pleasure and the way she clenched around him were clear signs. He was enraptured by the sight of her circling fingers and the way his cock disappeared inside of her. How she clenched around him when he withdrew, her body not wanting to let him go. 

His gaze moved slowly up her body to her breasts, bouncing with each thrust. He hitched her leg up from over his arm so that her calf rested on his shoulder. Cullen hooked his hand over the top of her thigh, another measure to keep her exactly where he wanted her. He couldn’t resist the draw of her breasts, his free hand sliding over her stomach and tickling over her ribs.

Squeezing and massaging, he teased a pebbled nipple and pinched until she cried out his name. Her back arched off of the table and he watched with hungry eyes as she writhed. He loved how raw and responsive she was. There was no faking pleasure from Annabel. At least, he hoped not. 

“Come for me.” The rough timbre of his voice had a visceral effect on her. He felt her thigh shaking under his hand. 

“Make me,” she gasped, “I’m so close.” She forced her eyes open to look up at him. His own were intense, almost predatory as they locked on her. As if she was the only thing in the world. As if she  _ was _ his world. “Harder.” 

Cullen redoubled his efforts, slamming into her though every thrust was torture. He was already on the edge, doing everything he could to hold off until she was ready to join him. By all accounts, he should look away. The pleasure on her face, her icy gaze burning through him only made it harder to resist. “I love you, Annabel. You’re so beautiful, come for me.” 

“Cullen, I love-fuck-I love you!” She fairly screamed it when she did as ordered. When he first felt her spasm around him, he finally let go himself. With a roar, he spilled inside of her. He buried himself deep, his hand gripping her thigh so tightly it would probably leave marks. 

Her entire body shuddered as pleasure rocked through her. When Annabel opened her eyes, she saw Cullen watching her intently. No one else had ever made her feel the way Cullen did. In the bedroom and outside of it. His gaze told her that. She saw a look in his eyes that was familiar but that she still hadn’t gotten used to. The look that matched all of the loving words he’d whispered in her ear in the nest of their bed, growled in the heat of passion, or showed her in his actions. 

Sliding her leg from his shoulder, she sat back up. Annabel gripped the top of his breastplate and pulled him closer to her. He bent his head to kiss her. Contrary to the fervor of only a few moments before, the kiss was soft and gentle. Little aftershocks of pleasure still shot through her. Cullen’s arms wrapped around her and she came to a very sudden realization. 

Annabel pulled back from the kiss, frowning up at him. “Why is it that I’m completely naked but you only have your pants down around your thighs?”

“Are you not satisfied with the results of your actions?” he asked with a breathy chuckle, still winded from their furious coupling. 

“Mm, no. I am  _ quite _ satisfied,” she assured him, “though perhaps our adventure would have been more appropriate over on the Orlesian side of the table? Surely the Inquisitor getting thoroughly fucked by her Commander would scandalize any decent Ferelden.” 

Cullen chuckled and took a step back. He righted his pants before gathering her clothes. “Luckily, much like what happens  _ in _ Orlais, what happens  _ on _ Ferelden, stays in Ferelden. Or more specifically, in this war room. Thank the Maker these walls can’t talk.” 

Annabel hopped off the table and started to dress under Cullen’s admiring gaze. “My love, that little bout of lovemaking wasn’t just on Ferelden, it was all over Ferelden. And part of the Free Marches judging by where all of the markers have landed.”

While she finished dressing, Cullen reluctantly drew his gaze away and started righting all of the troop and camp markers. Annabel helped him sort through the rest and she stepped back to look at their work. “That looks right...doesn’t it?” 

With his hands on his hips, Cullen looked over the table. “I….” he sighed, “I really have no idea.” 

“Aren’t you the leader of the Inquisition’s army? Shouldn’t you at least know where the troop markers go?” Annabel asked, giving him a side glance, one brow raised. 

“Do you have any idea how many troops we have?” Cullen balked, turning to her and throwing up his hands. 

“We? I think you mean me.” She was acting haughty but the smile and her glittering blue eyes gave her away. 

“Do I have to bend you over this table again?” His scar ticked up with his own mischievous smile.

“I think my education might be better executed in your office. You know, where your reports and inventories are? I’ll probably learn more about  _ my _ troops bent over your desk. I’ve learned about all I can from the war table for today.” 

Cullen offered her his arm. “Then allow me to escort you to your next lesson, Inquisitor.” Doing her best to maintain composure, Annabel slid her arm around his. He opened the door for them and walked through with her. “Did you know you’re missing some buttons?” he asked casually. 

She slapped his arm as the door closed behind them, leaving a traumatized Ferelden to recover in peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find both of us on Tumblr as jacklyn-flynn and princessvicky01. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, I would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Much <3  
> Jacks


End file.
